Extruded synthetic resinous foams are useful materials for many applications including thermal insulation, decorative purposes, packaging and the like. Thermal insulation is one particularly important application for styrene polymer foams. In this application, it is desirable to maintain the insulating value of the foam for as long as possible. It is also desirable for the foam to have dimensional stability. The desirable characteristics can be achieved, in part, by providing foams having uniform cell size.
The general procedure utilized in the preparation of extruded synthetic resinous foam bodies generally involves the following steps. A resin, such as a polystyrene resin, is heat plastified and one or more fluid blowing agents is incorporated and thoroughly mixed into the plastified resin under conditions which permit thorough mixing of the blowing agent into the plastified resin and prevent foaming of the mixture. The mixture of resin, blowing agent and optional additives is cooled, and the pressure on the mixture is reduced resulting in foaming of the mixture and formation of the desired foam body. In other words, foam bodies are obtained by extruding the cooled plastified mixture of resin, blowing agent and optional additives into a region of lower pressure.
There nevertheless remains a need for foam products having improved insulating values, improved dimensional stability, and more uniform cell size.